


Murder of Assumption

by Bergas_De_Mx, chaedools (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assumptions, Character Death, Hyungwon turns himself in, M/M, Not Cheating, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, he fucking makes a mistake, hyungwon thinks shownu is cheating on him, literally hate him, shownu deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergas_De_Mx/pseuds/Bergas_De_Mx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chaedools
Summary: Hyungwon always had a history with violence. Whether it was done upon himself or others, his hands and body always had a touch. But this time, his hands went too far and cost him the life of his lover and future. His hands now hold the death of Son Hyunwoo.





	Murder of Assumption

**Author's Note:**

> This really hurt to write. We were just talking and chaedools mentioned writing a fic and I remembered that we wanted to try writing one together. Aaaannnnd so we did. And here it is. Writing this made me hate Hyungwon so much.

Despite all the years of all the years of violence he committed, this was the one time we went too far. The love of his life, his future, his gem was now 6 feet under ground all because of him. And he was currently locked up in a cell, life in prison. If only he hadn’t been paranoid and took the time to listen Hyunwoo, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

  
  
  


The two had been together for about 5 years. Feeling as if their relationship was serious enough, Hyunwoo planned to propose to Hyungwon with the help of Kihyun. For days the two, with an occasional Changkyun, went out to discuss ideas on how Hyunwoo would propose to him. What ring he would buy, what suit he would wear, and what sweet but nothing words he’d say to the love of his life. But slowly, Hyungwon started to get paranoid.

Hyungwon had a huge history filled with paranoia. His paranoia got to everyone, including his ex, which made him leave. Hyungwon just wouldn’t stop accusing him of cheating and it got to him. He ended up cheating and left Hyungwon all alone. Although that was what pushed him off the edge, it certainly wasn’t the only reason why he really left.

Hyungwon had violent episodes. When pushed off the edge he’d become violent. Though it was never enough to hospitalize someone. Neither kill them. He’d have violent episodes with his ex, igniting a spark to the point where both would punch and kick each other.

Hyunwoo had known about Hyungwon’s problems but he never knew they were this bad so, when Hyungwon had accused him of cheating, not only was he pissed, but he was confused.

  
  


“Where have you fucking been?” Hyungwon said as he got up from the couch, making his way to Hyunwoo, “you’ve been gone for the whole damn day.”

“I left you a message saying I would be out the whole day. I was with Kihyun, didn’t you get it?” Hyunwoo took off his jacket and stared at hyungwon.

“Clearly I didn’t if I’m asking you where the hell you were all day.” Hyungwon crossed his arms, slightly glaring at the man.

“Well I’m sorry babe that you didn’t get it but I promise you I sent a text and that I was out with Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said as he went forward to give Hyungwon a hug, only to be pushed away.

“Listen Hyunwoo, I’ve had enough of you being gone for the whole damn day. I never see you anymore and I’m sick and tired of it!” Hyungwon yelled, “you’re always out with Kihyun doing this and that! At this point I think you’re cheating on me!” 

“You think I’m cheating on you?” Hyunwoo wore a confused look on his face, “what the hell have I done to make you accuse me of cheating on you? Because I hang out with Kihyun often? Is that why?”

Hyungwon huffed, “Of course it is! I never even see you anymore and you’re always out with Kihyun! Do you expect me to think it’s just a regular hangout and that you’re not just cheating on me!?”

“Excuse me, but if anyone has the right to think someone’s cheating, it’s me! You’re always going out in skimpy clothing and you always come back with your clothes put on wrong and your makeup smeared!” Hyunwoo snapped, “but I never say shit you because I trust you and I know you won’t cheat on me but this is how you repay me? By accusing me?”

“Well at least I’m not always cuddling Kihyun who isn’t my damn boyfriend!”

“At least I don’t blow my boyfriend’s best friend kisses in front of him!”

“WELL AT LEAST I’M NOT A DUMBASS WHO CHEATS”

“You know what? I can’t tell whether Hobi dumped you because you’re a wannabe slut or because you’re so idiotically paranoid to where he couldn’t even live his own life in peace!”

  
  
  


** _Snap_ **

  
  
  


Something inside Hyungwon snapped, and he pushed Hyunwoo onto the ground, grabbing a vase next to him. And smashed it against his head. “I’M SICK OF YOU! I’M SICK OF YOU LEAVING ME ALONE EVERY DAMN DAY TO HANGOUT WITH THAT WHORE OF A FRIEND!” 

Hyungwon grabbed Hyunwoo’s hair, smashing his head onto the floor.

“YOU NEVER BOTHER TO CHECK UP ON ME. YOU NEVER CALL, YOU NEVER TEXT, YOU NEVER ASK ME HOW I FEEL.”

“Hyungw-“ Hyunwoo started, but Hyungwon, smashed Hyunwoo’s head onto the floor again.

Hyunwoo’s face was bloodied and he was gasping for air. Hyungwon was only seeing red.

“SHUT UP. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ALWAYS MAKE EXCUSES BUT NOT ANYMORE!”

“I-“ he slammed his head

“FUCKING-“  ** _slam_ **

“HATE-“  ** _slam_ **

“YOU!”  ** _slam_ **

All that was heard was a sickening crack.

Hyungwon panted as he let go of Hyunwoo’s hair.

His eyes were closed with blood in his hair. There were no movements. Not even a breath

“Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon shook him. “Hyunwoo baby, wake up,” there wasn’t any movement.

“Baby please. Stop playing with me I’m sorry!”

Hyungwon was now panicking. “Hyunwoo stop fucking around please! Get up, this isn’t funny!” He shook him in desperation.

“Stop fucking messing with me and wake the fuck up!”

His eyes widened in realization.

“No…...no no no no NO NO!” Hyungwon cried, “HYUNWOO PLEASE! I’M SO SORRY PLEASE! I DIDN’T MEAN IT. COME BACK!”

He held Hyunwoo’s face, slightly tapping his cheeks in hopes of waking him up. But he knew it was too late. Hyunwoo was gone.

Tears slid down Hyungwon’s face as he came to terms with what he had done. He had killed the love of his life.

  
  


Throwing himself on Hyunwoo’s dead body, he felt something poke his leg. He looked down to see a box in Hyunwoo’s pant pocket. How had he never noticed it? He didn’t know but he grabbed the box and opened it.

Guilt, regret, and grief hit him.

In the box it contained a ring. It was a golden band with a medium sized diamond surrounded by small tiny diamonds. It was simply beautiful. Perfectly suited to his taste.

Hyungwon slid it on his ring finger. It fit perfectly. He put the pieces together in his head.

Hyunwoo was going to propose to him. 

And Hyungwon had killed the person who was going to ask his hand in marriage despite all the things he’d done.

He killed the person who showed him love.

He killed the only person in the entire world who he truly loved. And for what? Jealousy? Assumptions? Idiocy for not listening to what Hyunwoo was saying?

Hyungwon knew what he had to do. He had to turn himself in.

  
  


“This is 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” 

“I… I didn’t mean to…” Hyungwon whispered, using his free hand to stroke Hyunwoo’s hair. “I swear to god… I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m sorry sir, what was that? What did you not mean to do?”

“He didn’t deserve this… oh god. I’m so fucking sorry. He was so sweet… and… I…”

“Sir please state your emergency.” 

Tears were freely running down Hyungwon’s face. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t fucking mean to do it. Oh my god. I swear to fucking god I didn’t mean for this to happen!” 

“Sir please calm down! What is your emergency? What did you not mean to do?”

“Fuck!” Hyungwon sobbed, throwing himself over Hyunwoo’s body a second time. “I’m so sorry! I’m so fucking sorry, it should’ve been me! You didn’t deserve this! This is my fault!”

“Sir! Please state your name and calmly state your emergency.”

“I…” Hyungwon was trying to breathe in between his sobs as he straightened himself. “M-my name is Hyungwon. Chae. Hyungwon Chae.” 

“Ok Mr Chae. And what is your emergency?”

Hyungwon exhaled shakily.

“I… I got angry at him. I got angry at him and… and I…”

“You got angry at who, Mr Chae?”

“My… my boyfriend.”

“And then what happened?”

“I killed him.” 

There was a pause at the other end of the line. 

“I’m… I’m sorry?” Came the voice of the operator. 

“I said I killed him.” 

There was a longer pause. 

“Mr Chae… did you just say you  _ killed _ your boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Hyungwon didn’t know where the sudden calmness came from. Maybe it was true about shock being one hell of a drug. “I was angry and I ended up killing him. I thought he was trying to scare me at first. But I checked and… he was… he…” Hyungwon couldn’t bring himself to finish. 

He killed Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was dead because of him.

“Mr Chae, we have tracked your location and will be sending police to the scene. Please do not move.”

“Wouldn’t matter if I did. There’s nowhere left for me to go.” Hyungwon sighed, rubbing his temples. There was still dried blood on his hands. Hyunwoo’s blood. “He was so sweet… so gentle. He never raised a hand towards me but look what I fucking did. My god Hyunwoo… I’m so sorry.” 

Tears were falling again. Hyungwon supposed the police were on their way. 

“I don’t think there’s any use to staying on the phone with you. Don’t worry, I won’t move. I’m not leaving Hyunwoo’s side.” 

Hyungwon ended the call before the operator could respond. He looked down at Hyunwoo. His lovely, sweet, now dead Hyunwoo.

“I love you,” Hyungwon said sadly, curling up next to his body. “I love you and I’m sorry.” 

The relief he felt when he finally heard police sirens was unmatched.

  
  


“I’ve called him ten times already and  _ still _ no answer,” Kihyun sighed. “Where the hell is he?”

Kihyun had been calling Hyunwoo like crazy all morning, but each call was met with a voicemail and a dial tone. Frankly, he was getting annoyed and slightly worried.

“Wasn’t he with Hyungwon last night?” Changkyun asked, stretching out on the couch. “You know how they love sleeping in.”

“I know,” Kihyun said, shutting his phone off. “But something feels off. Scootch over.” 

Changkyun obeyed, making room for the older to join him on the couch. 

“Is it wrong for me to feel worried?” Kihyun asked out loud as he sat back on the couch. “I mean… you know how Hyungwon was a few years ago.” 

Changkyun shrugged. 

“I mean I totally get it but I think you should cut him some slack. Hyungwon’s changed a lot. He hasn’t had an…  _ episode _ in a long time.”

“Mmm...true.”

“Besides, it’s not like Hyunwoo can’t handle him. He’s bigger than Hyungwon.” Changkyun reached over for the TV remote. “Also you were talking about the proposal thing right? Maybe he finally popped the question and they…  _ got it on.”  _ Changkyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up!” Kihyun fake gagged. “Maybe you should ‘get it on’ with someone. It’s the only way to stop your tasteless sexual jokes.” 

“Maybe,” Changkyun said teasingly, turning on the television. “There’s only one way to… find…” his voice trailed off as he stared at the television screen. “What the fuck…?”

“Huh?” Kihyun looked up. “What happened?”

“Kihyun… the news.” 

“What about the n- oh my god.” 

_ “As of last night, Chae Hyungwon, age 25 has been arrested for pleading guilty to the murder of Son Hyunwoo, age 27. Police say he turned himself in last night, a few hours after the murder took place.”  _

Kihyun let out a choked sound of horror. Changkyun was looking at the screen in a mixture of disgust and shock as the news anchor continued. 

_ “Law enforcers tell us that Chae Hyungwon committed the murder in a fit of rage. While it is unclear what exactly was said to cause the attack, investigators tell us that he has a history of unstable mental health, including paranoia and anxiety, which often resulted in violent fits.” _

The news cut to several images linking to the crime as the anchor continued with the details.

The first was the actual scene, which caused Kihyun to burst into tears. Blood on the floor, shards of a vase. 

The next image was Hyungwon himself. Well, a mugshot to be exact. And it didn’t look like Hyungwon. His eyes were bloodshot. His plump lips were twisted into a frown. He looked almost sick. His normally handsome face was tired, regretful, sad. Like he would burst into tears at any moment while the picture was being taken. 

The last was a picture of Hyunwoo. With his usual eye smile, making a peace sign over a plate of food. Changkyun recognized it. It was a picture Hyungwon had sent him when they first started going out. 

“ _ We give our condolences to the friends and family of Son Hyunwoo. More details will be revealed later.”  _

The news cut to commercial.

Kihyun was shaking and crying. He didn’t want to believe what he just saw on the television. 

If Changkyun hadn’t happened to turn on the TV at that moment, they would’ve gone most of the day without knowing that their best friend had just been murdered by someone he trusted. Someone they had all trusted.

Someone they all thought had changed for the better. 

Changkyun stared ahead without a word. The emotions were piling up in his head, colliding with each other. Betrayal, shock, sadness.

“Hyungwon…” he finally whispered. “Hyungwon why… why?” 

Kihyun continued sobbing. Changkyun was about to reach out to him when his phone rang. 

The caller ID read “Honey”. 

Jooheon was calling him. Changkyun slowly picked up his phone and accepted the call.

“Joo…”

“He fucking killed him!” Were the first words that left Jooheon’s mouth. His voice was punctuated with anger, as well as hoarseness. He’d probably been crying. “Hyungwon fucking killed him!”

“Me and Ki… we just saw…” Changkyun said. 

“I...I shouldn’t have fucking let Hyunwoo get with him. We knew what that bastard was capable of but we let it happen,” Jooheon gasped, “I let that bastard get with my best friend and now he’s fucking dead! That fucker will pay for Hyunwoo’s death and I’ll make sure of it!”

Kihyun and Changkyun looked at each other. “We all knew what Hyungwon was capable of doing but never said a thing to Hyunwoo. He loved Hyungwon too much,” tears rolled down Kihyun’s face. “We’ll make sure to give Hyunwoo a great burial. He deserves it after everything...everything that bastard did to him.”

Changkyun broke down, “I never imagined Hyunwoo to go first. I always thought it’d be me,” he choked on a sob. “I hope hyungwon rots in jail. I hope he never sees the light of day again for the rest of his fucking life.”

  
  
  


A month had gone by after the murder of Son Hyunwoo. His funeral and burial were held a week after his death, many showing up to show respect to the wonderful man who was known for the love he gave. 

His friends and family holding each other as they watched the casket holding their treasure go down into the ground, never to be looked at again. 

Hyungwon had life in prison. He admitted to his crimes in court and asked to be executed, wanting to have the same fate Hyunwoo did but was denied. 

Every night he was haunted by the smile and voice of Son Hyunwoo.

Every night he’d sleep, he’d feel a pair of arms wrap around him. A voice whisper into his ears “I love you Wonnie.” Only to wake up cold in a cell.

Oh how stupid he was. 

If Hyungwon could go back in time he would. He would hold Hyunwoo more, trust him more. And love him more. 

But there is no going back and he now suffers the consequences.

  
  
  


You don’t kill your lover because of your paranoia. And you don’t deserve the chance to ever redeem yourself 

  
  
  
  


** _The end._ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :(( Shownu baby. Well, I hope y’all liked it!! We wrote it in about an hour I think??? But yeah! Y’all can follow me on Instagram @ot7eleven  
I would give chaedools but I don’t think they would want that but ye!!!!   
Ples leave kudos and comments :( we feed off them


End file.
